


NSFW Eruri Week 2016

by Bittodeath



Series: The Eruris (Tumblr Weeks, AUs and Canonverse) [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Crying, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 - Bathing/Washing.<br/>2 - Fights.<br/>3 - Post-Canon.<br/>4 - Foreplay. / 5 - Lingerie.<br/>6 - NEET.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 - Bathing/Washing : He Likes It.

Levi likes it when Erwin takes care of him. He likes it when those large, callous hands roam on his skin, pretending to smear soap but just lighting up a fire in his veins. He likes it when he pushed back into Erwin’s chest and his shirt is just drenched from Levi’s skin. He likes it when Erwin sees how upset he is and offers him a bath, that quickly turns into something else – something more. He likes it when Erwin nuzzles his nape and hair, his breath just brushing against the sensitive skin. It always amazes them how sensitive Levi can be, even though their life is far from smooth and gentle. How Erwin manages to give him so much pleasure with just his hands fluttering over his skin, even though the tip of his fingers is to callous he can’t feel a single thing. He likes it when those hands massage his head, and then his nape, and his back, slowing down, down, and becoming lewder – he never feels when precisely they become so arousing, he always realizes it too late. He likes it when Erwin is like this, because he is trying to push the grumpiness away and he just does whatever it takes to please Levi. He doesn’t tease like usual, doesn’t make him wait. He just gives him what he wants without him asking, be it his hands or his mouth – this time, it’s his hands.

Levi lets out a low moan, throwing his head back, as Erwin’s fist works up and down his length, his thumb teasing the slit – they’ve been together for so long his pleasure as no secret for Erwin, but it doesn’t quench the thirst for each other, the lustful desire, the longing, the pleasure as they unravel under each other’s touch. Erwin wouldn’t admit it, but this is how he likes Levi the best – soft and pliant under his touch, just giving in, taking everything and not bothering with giving back. He likes it when, for once, Levi lets out his egoistic side, when he claims for himself and just forget about others. He likes it when Levi shiver in his arms and it is just pleasure overwhelming him – when there is no need for words because his touch says it all. He likes it when Levi finally yields and reaches behind him to grip his nape, his small, pliant and strong body arching oh so beautifully against him. He likes it when Levi surrenders, panting, spent and for once relaxed, leaning against him to feel him just a while longer. He likes it when Levi looks up and smiles at him – a gentle smile he only has for him.

They like it, when their lips finally touch and there is nothing else than love in their kiss.


	2. 2 - Fights: Liar

"If you don’t give up”, Levi murmured harshly in between heated kisses, “I swear I’ll break your fucking legs.”  
“That’s my decision”, Erwin replied, holding him tightly with his remaining arm. “I have to be there, to see it for myself” he whispered, setting him down on the desk and rutting between his legs, seeking more friction.

Levi pulled his hair, his fingers entwined in the blond strands, breathing hard as he trailed kisses down his jaw and neck, a low growl resounding in his throat when Erwin rubbed against him.

“I don’t want to lose you”, he said, grabbing Erwin’s face and pulling him closer, “and breaking your legs is just one option. You’d be capable of going with only one limb functional.” He gasped when Erwin’s cock pressed against his own. “Sorry, two.”  
“I _will_ go, whether you like it or not”, Erwin breathed as Levi unbuckled their pants. “I will go no matter what.”  
“Even if I fuck you all day long?” Levi murmured, biting the lobe of his ear.

Erwin moaned in a low voice, unable to answer, his hand holding on tightly.

“Think about it, Erwin”, Levi added in a sultry tone, “you, on your back, watching me as I fuck myself on your cock. Would you like it?” When Erwin didn’t answer, he pulled their pants down. “Or would you prefer it if I bent you over the desk and fuck you ‘til all you can do is scream my name?”

Erwin gripped his nape and stared at him:

“I will not yield to your false promises, Levi”, he replied in a biting tone, “I _will_ come.”  
“Yeah”, Levi replied, nipping his chin, “in my hand.”

Erwin scoffed and muffled a laugh in Levi’s shoulder. He was trying to have a serious argument, goddammit! And here he was, with his pants down and halfway to heaven, laughing at Levi’s stupid jokes, and… Levi wrapped his hand around his length and he moaned loudly. What was he talking about again? Nothing important, nothing important, it could wait… He bucked his hips, his fingers digging into Levi’s waist.

“Levi”, he called, and his lover was there, watching him, slowly rotating his hips against his base as his hand rubbed his shaft – calloused hands with long and slim fingers, deft fingers – and he was forgetting something but he couldn’t remember what, there was only pleasure, pleasure and just that. “Levi”, he called once more, his voice raucous, and this time his voice got strangled in his throat as he released all over Levi’s hand, staining their uniforms – it didn’t matter, it didn’t matter, nothing mattered more than this pleasure.

Levi eased his come-covered fingers in his ass, growling softly as he shuddered, and Erwin kissed his lips, his cheeks, his jaw, whatever he could reach, murmuring soft “I love you” and he didn’t know what it was that wrecked Levi like that but his silver-eyed partner was crying silently and biting his lips as he thrusted his fingers in himself, and well Erwin was hard again and Levi pulled him roughly, guiding him inside and moaning at the sudden pleasure.

“You will not go”, he whispered between his tears, “you will stay here. In me. Locked here, in my ass, because I know how much you love how hot and tight and wet I am for you. So you will stay here.”

“Okay”, Erwin murmured, slowly thrusting his hips, and he didn’t know what he was agreeing to but if it meant he could stay like that, buried to the hilt in Levi, then he was game – and there was nothing more important, nothing – “okay, Levi, okay.”

Levi sighed in relied, his voice drowning in their kisses and he stated to rock his hips against him and it felt amazing and – Levi was coming, tight and trembling, his eyes closed and mouth opened.

“I’m not going anywhere”, Erwin replied, releasing in him, “I’m not-”

And Levi’s eyes only told him one thing – _liar_.


	3. 3 - Post-Canon: A New Life.

Erwin smiled. The sun was up, heating up the skin of his back through the window, and he felt so good he didn’t want to get up. His head was resting on Levi’s chest, and he could hear the calm beating heart. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Calm and steady. He sighed, tightening his grip on Levi just slightly. Levi’s hand ruffled his hair and he opened his eyes, looking up to meet his gaze.

“Hello”, he said in a raspy voice.  
“Hello”, Levi answered.

Slowly, Erwin crawled higher to kiss his lips. They weren’t as chapped as before, and Levi answered eagerly, slowly rolling his hips against Erwin, his morning erection rubbing against his skin. Erwin smiled and bit back a laugh, nibbling Levi’s jaw and neck.

“Really Levi, so early in the morning?”  
“Yes”, Levi said, his voice a bit breathy. “I dreamt about you.”  
“Oh?” Erwin asked with a smirk, kissing his collarbones. “And what was I doing to elicit such a reaction?” His hand gently squeezed Levi’s flesh, blue eyes staring at him lovingly.  
“You were blowing me”, Levi answered simply.  
“Nice dream, then”, Erwin chuckled, and Levi’s hand gently rubbed his cheek.

They were amazed at how much they had changed since the war had come to an end. Erwin was finally smiling on a regular basis, and Levi had suddenly discovered he had a habit of singing while he cleaned the house. That was more than unexpected, but they were getting used to this quiet life – a little house hidden in the mountains, surrounded by trees and animals, a stream coursing nearby and providing clear and cold water. Just the two of them, for now, away from human civilization. Away from whatever responsibilities they held in the past. The kids came by, once a month, to give them news as everyone started a new life in this whole new world.

Levi parted his legs, allowing his lover to settle between his thighs, hot and heavy. Erwin slightly pulled away, reaching for the oil they kept on the nightstand and coating his fingers swiftly. The moan Levi gave him when he first started to finger him was thrilling, but he knew better than yielding to his own desire. Now that they lived calmly, Levi preferred it nice and slow, completely different from their rough fucking when they were still officers. They didn’t need the same thing, after all. Slowly, he started to rub on the bundle of nerves that made Levi’s body jolt, drinking in the moans and sighs Levi gifted him. Then he added a second finger, stretching his lover just how he liked it, their lips and tongues tangled in messy kisses. A third, that had Levi thrusting back into his hand, exposing the white column of his throat, gasps falling from his parted lips. He unravelled under Erwin.

He couldn’t help the high moan, laced with pleasure and desire, that tore his throat when Erwin finally pressed into him. Instinctively, he pulled him closer, loving the way Erwin weighed on him, the warmth of his hand on his hip, the gentle nip to his chin and the hard, hot presence inside of him. This was so different from what he had been used to, he couldn’t control, couldn’t do a thing but accept Erwin’s thrusts – rhythmic, slow and gentle, only speeding up when Levi rose his voice higher, bringing him over the edge and accompanying him to the end of the fall.

Breathless, Levi moaned, squeezing Erwin against him, his hair damp, sticking to his forehead.

“I love you”, he murmured, and he didn’t need to hear to know Erwin had repeated the same words.

The sun was shining and a whole new life was unveiling itself before their eyes.


	4. 4/5: Foreplay + Lingerie / AU The Voice of Flowers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also a spin-off to my AU The Voice of Flower, modern AU with a whole BDSM context. (And they are really laid back)

Erwin gulped. When again had he thought Mike’s advices were _good_ advices? Because he clearly had been out of his mind. Sure, it was for Levi’s birthday but then again, who offered themselves as a present to their lover? Who did that when said lover was Levi?

_Me_ , he thought, Levi’s metal-grey eyes piercing holes through his skin. Levi was sitting in his chair, smirking. Obviously he knew what was coming. Not that Erwin hadn’t made it pretty clear, but well. They had enough misunderstanding like that, they didn’t need anything more – their sex-life was wild enough as it was.

“So this is your present”, Levi said, his voice raucous as his lust-filled eyes roamed over Erwin’s skin. “I like it”, he said. “I like it very much.” Slowly, he stood up and walked to his lover. “You, clad in lacy black lingerie, giving yourself to me… It sounds too much like a dream.”  
“And yet here I am”, Erwin stated, and God was he uncomfortable – remember when he thought Mike gave good advices?

Levi brought his hand up to his chest, brushing over the blushing skin. Erwin hadn’t slicked back his hair like usually did, letting it fall freely around his face, blond tendrils caressing his cheeks. The panties of black lace couldn’t conceal his cock, and the garter contrasted with his pale skin, but then again he did it for Levi’s birthday. That was a special occasion, wasn’t it?

Levi pulled on the underwear and mischievously let it slap against Erwin’s skin, tainting it red – he loved to give pain and pleasure mixed together, having this kind of power was what got him high and Erwin knew that. It didn’t change the fact that Erwin jolted at the feeling, after all he was used to being the one in control, wasn’t he?

Levi pulled him to his eye level and murmured in his ear: “And I’m going to fuck you in it.”

Erwin’s heart jolted. When Levi used that sultry tone, he knew he was in for a good time. And playing with Levi was always something he looked forward for. The dark-haired man let his hand slowly caress Erwin’s skin, his chest and stomach, his arms and shoulders, slightly tightening around his neck but quickly going up to his face, and Erwin shuddered.

Levi’s kisses were always rough and commanding – he took, and only gave in return when he was satisfied. And Erwin couldn’t help but like the way he forced him to open his mouth and accept him, the fingers tightening on his jaw, almost too tight. He let out a moan when Levi brushed his nipples and tweaked one, his hand sliding lower and sliding against the inside of his thigh. Erwin shuddered when those lips left his mouth and trailed along his neck and chest, following the same path as his hands, stopping to suck a mark as his hand slowly moved up, brushing his barely clothed erection.

“Levi”, he called, his voice husky with desire, and Levi gripped his shoulder firmly, pushing him down. Erwin’s eyes zeroed on Levi’s crotch now just in front of him, unconsciously licking his lips. He waited, and Levi took off his clothes, holding his half-hard length to Erwin’s lips, his eyes staring at him so hard Erwin couldn’t look up. So the blond man obeyed – not like he intended to resist Levi, it was his present after all – and took him in his mouth, sucking eagerly and quickly bobbing his head deeper and deeper, until Levi hit the back of his throat and groaned loudly, his hand fisted in Erwin’s hair.

“That’s it”, he murmured. “Just like i- _Fuck_ ”, he cried out, pulling hard on Erwin’s hair: “Mind your teeth”, he seethed, and Erwin grinned back – he knew how much Levi liked a bit of teeth, and how much he didn’t want to admit it. He resumed blowing him until Levi pulled away once more, hard, wet and throbbing, on the verge of his orgasm. Erwin could see all his muscles tensing to contain his pleasure, successfully.  
“I really like seeing you on your knees”, he purred, his thumb smearing his pre-cum over Erwin’s lower lip. “Proud and admired Commander Handsome, on his knees for me”, his voice was a murmur, “sucking me off. Do you know what I would like to see even more?”

Erwin shook his head, playing along – he could guess where Levi was going, but he was always very creative when it came to sex.

“You on all fours on my bed, fucking yourself on a toy. You do that so well.”

Erwin shivered, his heart beating faster. No wonder Levi was so popular if he used his voice this way.

“But before that, I would have stretched you on my fingers. You like it, don’t you, having my fingers up your ass?” His hand gripped Erwin’s hair and pulled his head down to stare at him and at his exposed throat. “Don’t lie to me, Erwin”, he murmured, toes brushing against his cock, “I know you like it.”

Erwin gulped, his throat dry – there was no way he couldn’t answer that. Levi released him and moved to a piece of furniture, and Erwin took it as his cue to move on to the bed. He heard Levi fumbling in a drawer, and soon he heard his steps coming closer.

“Very good”, Levi praised him over the sluicing sound of lube being poured in his hand. “You are stunning like this”, he breathed over his back, already inserting a finger in him.

A breathy moan answered him, and Erwin wondered, once again, why he was being so weak to this man. He quickly forgot everything about it, however, when Levi put in a second finger and started to stretch him, driving his fingers mercilessly into his prostate and sending sparks in front of his eyes. Soon – too soon to his liking, and yet too late – Levi pulled out his fingers, slicking eagerly a vibrator and handing it to Erwin.

“Put on a show for me”, he said, his voice sultry, and clearly he _knew_ what it did to him as Erwin rose on his knees, pulled the black lacy lingerie away and eagerly sank on the toy.

His mouth fell open, his jaw slack, as it pressed directly into his sweet spot. His thighs instantly gave up – he was still not used to being on the receiving end and it felt too good to endure. Levi grinned, a wicked, sly grin, and started the toy. The sound Erwin made sent arousal down his crotch and he quickly gripped his lover’s straining cock, preventing him from coming.

“Too soon”, he whispered in his ear. “I told you to put on a show.”

Erwin let out a sound akin to a whimper but started to roll his hips back into the toy, his cock leaking copiously and staining the lingerie cladding his hips and upper thighs. He felt exposed, under Levi’s piercing gaze, but maybe that was what made it good?

“Harder”, Levi ordered, his voice rough, but Erwin shook his head. “No?” Levi asked, staring at him. “Very well then”, he said, turning off the vibrations and pulling the toy out. “Now what are you gonna do?” he asked in a predatory tone.

Erwin grabbed him and pulled him in for a messy kiss, his broad body pressed against Levi’s smaller one.

“The question is what are _you_ gonna do?” he replied, his hand encompassing Levi’s cock and rubbing him.

Levi’s breath itched, his fingers twitching as he stared back. A smile crept on his face.

“You smooth fucker”, he groaned, kissing Erwin in response, pressing against him and pushing him down on the bed.

Erwin chuckled and grabbed his hips as he lined up with him.

“Happy birthday.”

He entered him smoothly, hitting his sweet spot dead on, and Erwin threw his head back with a groan. Levi’s finger wiggled underneath the panties, pulled it slammed it back, making him jolt at the feeling and tighten on Levi.

“You little shit”, he grumbled, kissing Levi hungrily. “You damn shrimp, can’t you behave for a second?”  
“When the shrimp is doing you, you shut up”, Levi replied with a smile, “unless it is to call my name.”  
“Oh mighty captain”, Erwin started – and fuck he hadn’t planned on joking at the same time – “You are Humanity’s Strong-”  
“Shut up”, Levi retorted, snapping his hips and making him cry out. “Commander Handsome.”  
“Not fair”, Erwin grumbled, kissing him, “not fair”, he repeated, tightening on him.  
“Erwin” Levi called, gasping, a growl escaping his lips, “fuck you blond pantry”, he added, speeding up his thrusts as he grabbed Erwin’s cock and rubbed him in time.  
“Blond pantry?” Erwin asked, quirking an eyebrow, “what king of insult is tha- _ah_ , there, Levi, there”, he moaned loudly, breathily, pushing back into Levi’s thrusts.  
“Come for me”, Levi groaned, biting his lips and sending Erwin over the edge, his orgasm coaxing Levi’s.

Levi collapsed on him, panting, and as he regained his breath, his started to laugh, his entire body shaking with it.

“Oh my God E-Erwin we were so la-ame”, he managed to say, burying his face in Erwin’s chest, “I can’t believe it…”

Erwin laughed with him, kissing the top of his hair.

“Once again, happy birthday.”


	5. 6 - NEET

Levi woke up when he heard a sound in his living-room. Considering it was night and he was living alone, this could only mean one thing: someone had broken in. Whoever it was, he had to congratulate them, because sneaking into his home wasn’t easy – being one of the richest men ever, he was used to these kind of attentions. And hacking his security system sure deserved a reward. A reward in the form of a punch. Sighing because hell he didn’t like to fight at night when falling asleep was so damn _hard_ , he pulled on sweatpants and went downstairs.

He could hear ruffling in the living-room, and almost chuckled – whoever it was, they thought he wasn’t here and acted like a goddamn elephant. His hand reached for the switch and artificial light filled the room. The man – it could only be a man, given his height and general silhouette – in his living-room froze, slowly putting down the precious Inca item he was holding. Okay, so this guy was an art thief, then.

“If you wanted to see my private collection so badly, you could have just asked”, Levi said, and he was not in the mood to get angry – not with the way the burglar looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

The thief slowly turned to meet his gaze, and Levi gasped. He was young, in his early twenties probably, and had piercing blue eyes. And Levi had seen quite a good number of eyes, but never this blue.

“Oh my God”, the young man said, and his voice was unusually deep, “you’re so small, you look taller on pictures.”

Levi scrunched his nose. Okay, maybe this guy deserved a little beating then. The guy then stared at him sheepishly, a little smile on his lips, and he took of his hood, revealing blond hair partially shaved and – were those _piercings?_ So the one who had broken in was a thug. Great.

“I guess I’m sorry”, the young man said. “Maybe we can forget this embarrassing moment happened?”  
“This is only embarrassing for you”, Levi snorted. “I’m in my own home, remember?”

The thug stared at him, even more mortified. Maybe a young genius attempting his first coup? This sounded plausible. Despite his looks, he seemed to be really embarrassed, having been caught in the act. He flushed even more when Levi stared back into his eyes, immediately avoiding his gaze. Weird. What was wrong with this kid? Levi plopped down on the couch.

“What are we going to do, then? Maybe I should call the police? You broke in, after all. I could be in danger.”  
“I would never harm someone”, the young man said in a hurry, his eyes widening. “Please don’t call the police”, he said. “I’ll make it up to you.”  
“You were the one trying to steal from me, remember? I know I’m filthy rich, enough that I can spend my days lazing around, so why could I get from you that money can’t buy?”

The young man bit his lips, looking away, and Levi realized he enjoyed playing with him, and maybe it was a bit sadistic considering the way he looked but damn if it wasn’t enjoyable.

“Maybe you can start by putting back everything you put in your bag?” Levi suggested. “Exactly where you took it.”

The blond man nodded and started to run around, ordering back everything he had stashed in his bag, all precious items and expensive technology. He stopped a second to take off his hoodie – moving like this had warmed him up and Levi liked his home to be quite warm – offering a nice view on the muscles rippling on his back and Levi bit his lips. If he was so taut, maybe they could fool around a bit more?

Once he was done, he wiped his brow and Levi smiled. In the meantime, he had gone to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water he handed to him.

“Very well done”, he said. “You know, I’m actually impressed you managed to go past my security system.”

The young man downed the glass and shrugged his shoulders.

“It wasn’t that difficult, you know. It just happens that I’m good with technology.”  
“No need to brag, kid”, Levi replied.  
“It’s Erwin”, the young man said, and Levi glared. Erwin gulped and added: “Sir.”  
“Well then”, Levi said, slowly stepping closer, chin up to stare at the kid. “What will you do to make it up to me?”  
“I- I have no idea”, Erwin said, and it was obvious he wanted to step back and at the same time didn’t dare to – didn’t _want_ to.  
“Well I do have an idea”, Levi purred, “and I’m positively sure you’ll like it”, he said, cupping his crotch and rubbing him.

He hadn’t missed the tent in his pants from the moment he caught him until now. And to be perfectly honest, it had been quite some time since he indulged himself. What wrong could it do? Erwin gulped visibly but didn’t protest, only squirming a little under his hand. Levi grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him down until their lips were almost touching.

“I want you to fuck me”, he murmured, and hell if he didn’t feel Erwin growing even harder under his palm.

Slowly, Erwin nodded.

“O-Okay”, he answered, “I-I’ll do it.”  
“Good”, Levi replied, pressing his lips against Erwin’s and forcing his mouth open, and Erwin’s eyes were wide open but he replied eagerly, though a bit sloppily. He clearly lacked experience, which sounded kinda strange considering how attractive he was.  
“Too much tongue”, Levi growled, biting his lower lip.  
“S-Sorry sir I-I have absolutely no experience”, Erwin admitted, beet red.

Levi felt his blood pool down to his crotch as he stared at him.

“Well it’s time you learn”, he said, his voice suddenly hoarse, and Erwin’s fingers twitched.

Levi grabbed those hands – large, with long, graceful fingers, soft against his skin – and hooked them around his waist and God did it feel warm. Erwin gasped and it was a sweet sound – he gasped even louder when Levi jumped up and hooked his legs around his waist, pressing them flat against each other, their covered erection rubbing in a delicious, tortuous friction. He kissed Erwin languorously and breathed.

“My room is upstairs, second door on the right.”

Erwin nodded and strode there, his long, muscular legs climbing the stairs easily. He lowered Levi on the bed, the older man staring at him.

“What are you waiting for?” Levi finally growled. “Clothes off.”

Erwin blushed and – how did he manage to be this _cute?_ He took off his large jeans and his shirt, fumbling a little when he found himself stuck in it and Levi couldn’t help but chuckle because really, this whole situation was ridiculous.

“I’ll help you”, he finally said, his hands sliding up Erwin’s muscular torso and helping him pull off his shirt. A muscular nerd, then. He kind of liked how it sounded. Slowly, he laid back down on the bed, his legs hanging off, and pulled down his sweatpants. He distinctly heard Erwin’s breath itch when his cock came into sight, and suddenly the young man was kneeling at the end of the bed, mouthing at his length and – well he lacked in experience but he sure made up with enthusiasm. Maybe a bit too much, Levi realized when he gagged on him and Levi had to pull him away.  
“I assure you dying by suffocation on a cock is nothing glorious”, he said, and Erwin looked so depressed about his “failure” that he couldn’t help but laugh. “C’mere”, he said, beckoning him on the bed, “and put those long arms of yours to good use. The lube and condoms are in the second drawer.”

Erwin grabbed them easily and Levi took the lube, smearing it on his fingers before putting two in immediately, hearing Erwin gasp once more at the sight. He stretched himself efficiently and motioned to Erwin to put on the condom and slick himself up while he slowly sat up. He leaned his hands on Erwin’s shoulders, staring right into those blue eyes of his, and positioned himself above his cock standing at full attention. Easing himself down on the blond young man, he gasped softly at the feeling – the delicious stretch, Erwin’s girth tearing him open, the warmth of it all. He didn’t stop until he was sitting in his lap, taking him down to the hilt.

Erwin seemed really close to hyperventilation, and Levi took his head between his hands.

“Breathe”, he said gently, kissing his lips slowly, and by the time Erwin calmed down he had gotten used to the feeling of him buried so deep inside. “I’m gonna move now”, he murmured, hooking his arms around Erwin’s neck and slowly rolling his hips, pushing up with his thighs and then lowering back, and Erwin started to moan in his ear and it felt so _good_ he couldn’t help speeding up, slightly distancing himself from Erwin to reach that _perfect_ angle. He saw stars, his fingers digging into Erwin’s back, and really it felt too good and it was too much and- He came with a loud moan, clenching on Erwin who released with a cry, tears streaming down his beautiful face and Levi couldn’t help but kiss them away.

Erwin pulled out and took off the condom, tying it up and putting it in the trash bin before cleaning the mess, and he was still bright red and really, there was something definitely cute about him. Levi patted the bed next to him and Erwin obeyed, laying down next to him and instinctively cuddling. How much he had missed cuddling like this.

“So, Erwin”, Levi said, “will you tell me why you were trying to steal those things?”

Erwin thought for a moment, and then answered:

“I’ve always been good with computers, and it got me in trouble at my uni”, he said. “I kind of… messed with the wrong people.”  
“What did you do?”

He scrunched his nose.

“Hacked the university’s system and modified some guys’ folders. The thing is, they somehow discovered it was me so it wasn’t really safe. Hence why I joined a rival fraternity that is kind of reputed for its… violence”, he said. “It was to be safe.”  
“Okay but how did you land in my living-room, since I kind of know how you landed in my bed?”  
“Part of the initiation”, he said. “I was sure no one was here so I thought it would be good but…”  
“But I was here”, Levi chuckled, his fingers tracing lines on Erwin’s torso. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it worth your time”, he murmured, gently sliding his fingers up Erwin’s cock.

Erwin gasped.

“I never doubted that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the end (because I didn't feel like writing for the last prompt, "Animal characteristics") so I hope you enjoyed, anyway don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr bittodeath.tumblr.com!


End file.
